


My Way or the Highway (Whumptober #3)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Held at Gunpoint, I have no idea at what point in time this is, I just love Loki and Peter, Peter being a silly bean, Tony being a protective person, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: Tony and Nat walk in on Peter and Loki having friend time.They don't react well.Or: Loki at gunpoint, and Peter forced to be peacekeeper.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way or the Highway (Whumptober #3)

My Way or the Highway (Held At Gunpoint)  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Loki looked over his shoulder and froze. Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark both stood in the doorway to Peters' quarters on the Tower, Nat with a gun pointed at his skull, and Tony in his suit, ready to fire his blaster.   
Peter Parker stepped out from in front of Loki, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Guys, it's alright! He wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!"  
Loki simply remained still, staring at the two Avengers.   
"Peter, I want you to come over to me," Tony said.   
"Why? Guys, why are you acting weird?" Peter asked desperately.   
"Don't you know who this is?" Natasha snapped.  
"Yeah, I know," Peter said defiantly. "It's Loki. How could I not know?"  
"Then you know what he did," Tony growled. "Why are you defending him? Why is he here? He's supposed to be with Thor on Ass-guard. "  
"Asgard," Loki corrected quietly.   
"Shut up," Nat hissed, stiffening her grip on the gun.   
"Tony. Nat. Stop." Peter looked at them both firmly. "He's not hurting me. And he won't hurt you. Right, Mr. Loki?"  
"That has yet to be determined, young one," Loki muttered.   
Tony powered his blaster.   
"You won't hurt them, right, Mr. Loki?" Peter repeated, with a hint of a harsher tone.   
"I won’t hurt them," Loki relented through gritted teeth. "Unless I have a true reason."  
Peter looked at Romanov and Stark like 'See? Your turn.'  
Tony lowered his blaster slowly. Nat lowered her pistol.  
"Great!!" Peter chirped, bouncing over to Tony, totally oblivious of the daggers now glaring across the room. He took Stark by the arm and led him further into the room. "Now, here's what's been happening the past few months…"

**Author's Note:**

> This was too much fun to write.


End file.
